Timey wimey troubles
by Mischel
Summary: The Doctor installed a new program into his TARDIS console. But when he used it, it took him on one place, he thought he will never see again. That place was the parallel universe, where lived Rose Tyler. What if Rose would see him and his TARDIS? What would happen?


**Hello all whovians! This story is for the Doctor and Rose again. This time, there's Amy and Rory, and well, it was kinda my dream last night. I decided to write it and it became this. So enjoy it and sorry for any grammar mistakes, 'cause I am not native speaker.  
Enjoy once again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. The characters all belong to BBC. This is just a creation of my imagination.**

**Story: Timey Wimey Troubles  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

"Ha, done," exclaimed the eleventh Doctor with satisfied smile on his face.

"Done what?" Amy looked up from her book at the Doctor. Rory was behind her, reading something from her book over her shoulder. The Doctor smiled even more, straightened himself and adjusted his bow tie. Then he proudly announced:

"I've just installed a new program to the TARDIS console." Amy raised her eyebrow doubtfully, and Rory finally looked up at the Doctor, for first time in the last ten minutes."Successfully." Doctor added and raised himself on his heels. Amy looked back to her book about the Top 100 sexiest Italians, she found in her old library, and read again. Rory just shook his head, when he looked on the man number 31.

"I'm more beautiful..." whispered he under his breath.

"What did you say?" Amy asked him and looked at him. And Rory definitely _didn't_ blush in that moment. He quickly looked away with something, that sounded like _nothing,_ and cleared his throat, before asking:

"And what is that new program about Doctor?" The Doctor smiled and pointed on his screen. When Rory looked at it, it was full of yellow and blue circles and pink blurred smudges. Amy finally put the book away, and went to them two with a bit interested expression. The Doctor waited until she was there too, and smiled.

"This," he pointed proudly at his screen "is that new program. And when I press this red button here," he pointed at it, and wanted to press, but Amy interrupted him.

"Doctor, why is that button red?" she asked.

"That doesn't mean anything," he rolled his eyes. _Humans._ "It's just the color."

"When you're saying it..." murmured Rory and the Doctor continued.

"So, when I press this button, so..." he pressed it, and suddenly there was dark. No light just the dark. The TARDIS started to shake and there was a bit disturbing deep humming.

"Who said it was just the color?" Amy asked.

"It was!" the Doctor exclaimed, but in that moment, TARDIS started to shake more and more, and they all had to hold firmly the console, to prevent the fall. The TARDIS started to hum, hiss and rattle. It was dark, and a few lights started to blink a few times. Then everything suddenly stopped blinking, spinning and humming. Everything was suddenly still. The lights weren't blinking anymore, and they were shining as they were supposed to.

The Doctor immediately started to control all the lever and buttons on his console and mumble how was it possible that it wasn't working, and that he contolled everything before pressing that button and other things like that. Amy put her ginger hair off of her face, and looked around. Her eyes widened.

"Where's Rory?" she asked and the Doctor looked at her frightened.

"I'm here!" someone said. Amy went around the console, and there, on the floor was lying her husband, Rory.

"Rory!" she smiled "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am alright, thanks..." he mumbled and smiled at her a bit "But not because of the Doctor," he smirked.

"Hey," the Doctor looked at them both on the floor. "Don't look at me like that, it was supposed to work!" he exclaimed. Rory just rolled his eyes:

"As everything..." Amy giggled a bit.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing." said the Ponds together, and then started to laugh on the floor.

"There's nothing funny," said the Doctor, but it was evident he tried to suppress the smile on his face"I definitely don't understand, why are you two laughing." he pointed at them two, that were still laughing on the floor "Well, maybe something..." the Doctor smiled "funny..." then he started to laugh too. He grabbed Amy's hand to lift her up from the floor and went to the door. Rory came to them.

"What do you think is out there?" smiled Amy excited, still holding Doctor's hand.

"No idea," the Doctor grinned and grabbed Rory's hand from the other side. Rory opened his mouth to say something, but then gave it up and clasped it again.

"Here we go Ponds!" the Doctor exclaimed and rushed forward to open the door.

"Geronimo!" Amy grinned and walked out. They were in a big city. More precisely: London. But it didn't look like the London they knew. Well, it was London, but something was different. They all knew it. They recognized it. Something different in the air. Unfortunately none of them knew what was wrong with this London. Not even the Doctor. It looked like their right London. Even the same time. Same century and maybe the same year. But it all changed, when Rory saw a big poster on the wall of one of many houses with an inscription: Christmas 2009-Buy the presents as fast as possible: Sale.

"We're just a few years back, it's 2009," Rory said and pointed on the poster on the wall.

"It's Christmas?" Amy asked, eyes shining "We have to buy the presents!" she smiled and ran back into TARDIS for her wallet. When she was back, she started to walk forward, somewhere where she thought could be some shops.

"Well, yeah," the Doctor said, "Presents!" he smiled and walked after Amy. Rory walked with him. The Doctor wanted to buy them presents in the first shop they would visit, although he had no money. But all his plans flew away, when he briefly looked back, and saw a very familiar face with blonde hair. As soon, as he recovered from his state of complete surprise, it occured to him. That London they were currently in, wasn't their London. It wasn't their London at all. They were in parallel universe, and apparently in that one, where he had to leave Rose. He realized his eyes started to burn, and he had to blink a few times.

On one side was Rose Tyler, his old companion, on the other side, was Amy and Rory heading towards the shops. Rose was dangerously close to the TARDIS, that was just a few metres behind him. If she'd see him and the TARDIS, she would immediately realize who he was. And that wasn't good.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do, Amy and Rory were still further and further, and Rose closer and closer to the TARDIS. And he was still standing there, with tears in eyes, as he realized. When he touched his cheeks, he felt hot tears. He blinked again, and called:

"Amy! Rory!" They turned to him, surprised, he was so behind them. "This trip is over, we must go!" he called, and cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if his voice would be shaky or not.

"Why?" Amy asked loudly, so the Doctor could hear her.

"Immedi- " his voice betrayed him, and he stepped back, closer to his TARDIS.

"Doctor, something happened?" Rory asked, already walking with Amy towards him. Their confused smiles faded, when they saw Doctor's face. he wasn't smiling at all. Instead he was wiping his face by his palms, and still stepping closer to the TARDIS. Amy started to run to him, to ask what happened, but in the same time, someone called from the opposite side of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" it was a voice of a girl. The Doctor recognized that voice immediately, as he recognized her face before. It was voice of his Rose Tyler. "Doctor?" Rose called again, and started to run towards the TARDIS, smiling. She was really close now, and once she was by the TARDIS, she went around her, so she could inside. Rory ran to Amy, and now they were by the Doctor, that something whispered under his breath, and turned around just to see Rose's face looking at him.

"To late..." the Doctor whispered, looking into Rose's wide eyes. Amy and Rory were standing next to him now, looking at her too."Doctor?" Rose asked and slowly reached out her hand to touch his cheek, wet by his tears. She smiled briefly, tears in eyes "You did it again?" The Doctor smiled too, and slowly nodded. Rose reached out her other hand and touched his other cheek. She smiled. It was him. She felt it somehow.

Rory something whispered Amy into her ear, and they both slowly went into the TARDIS, to give them two a bit of privacy. As soon, as they closed the door behind them, the Doctor and Rose hugged each other as strong as they could manage.

"I missed you," whispered the Doctor to Rose's ear. She kissed his cheek, still refusing to release him from her tight embrace.

"I missed you too." she said, smiling against his neck. When they finally pulled away, the Doctor asked:

"Darlig Ulv Stranden?" Rose just nodded, to confirm, she was there, and that she remembered it perfectly, tears still streaming down her face.

"And Martha?" Now Rose's smile faded a bit. She shook her head, and said:

"I don't know any Martha." Then she smiled a bit again "I guess it's something from the future." The Doctor smiled and then hugged her again.

"Rose, I am really sorry, but I have to go." Rose bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, and nodded. She knew he had to go. She knew he was from the future and that he had now new companions. She was in his past, and she knew it. As much as she hated it, she pulled away, and whispered:

"I know." The Doctor nodded, still looking at her. He knew he had to go, but his hearts were somehow refusing to leave Rose again. to leave her smile, and her gorgeous eyes. To leave her. Rose Tyler. The only one he had ever truly loved. Rose smiled a bit and pointed at his hair.

"Still not ginger, right?" the Doctor chuckled a bit, and touched his hair.

"Yes, still not ginger." He took a deep breath "Maybe the next time."

"Well, you look younger." Rose smiled and stepped a bit back, to look at him whole. "Taller and younger." The Doctor smiled at her and touched her cheek with his hand.

"But you didn't change. Still that clever, beautiful and caring Rose Tyler." She smiled and blushed a bit. He took a deep breath again, and looked at his TARDIS. He really had to go. He was never supposed to go to a parallel universe. He had no idea why the TARDIS took him here.

Rose knew he had to leave. So she leaned closer and kissed him on his cheek. Then, she waved her hand, and slowly walked away. She stopped a few metres behind the TARDIS. She wanted to see it disappear. At least for last time. The Doctor waved his hand at her, smiled and walked inside. There he went to the console, and looked once again, this time really properly on the buttons and his screen. He smiled. In that hurry just a few minutes ago, he didn't notice it. But now he did.

The new program, he installed, was supposed to look for the most beautiful planet in the universe. It was connected with him a bit, so the program was searching for this planet in his memories. Of all the planets, apart from Gallifrey. That the Doctor made sure it wasn't include. But what he forgot to set, was the words "most beautiful" and "planet". Instead of it, there was written two other words, that now made perfect sence, why the TARDIS took him there. The words were "love" and "person". And the program, searching throught his memories, apparently found Rose as the best result.

The Doctor looked around. Amy and Rory were sitting on the stairs, waiting for him. Amy smiled at him, and the Doctor smiled a bit back. Then he set his screen, so he could see the outside. There, he saw Rose standing on the lawn, a few metres from the TARDIS. He smiled at her, even when she couldn't see him. Then, he set the right coordinates, so they could go back to their right universe, and watched, as his old companion slowly faded away.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
